Life
by Rabid Wolf Ninja
Summary: My collection of poems talking about the different points of life of different characters. I know. This summary is lame. Summarizing things isn't my strong point.
1. The One I've Sworn to Kill

Sadly, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. That's probably a good thing though. Anyway, there will be a collection of poems here eventually, all about a different character's point of view about life and living. Poetry isn't my strong point, so don't review just to tell me it sucks. Well, read and enjoy! The first character is Sasuke. Rabid

The One I've Sworn to Kill:

Violent, bloody,

Downright cruddy.

Death, pain,

Torture, train.

Is there a point to living?

To grow up alone?

To go to school,

Be the best

Without a break, a rest.

A day never ends

Without thinking

About the _one._

The one I've sworn to kill.

Itachi!

By my hands,

You will die!

------------------------------

Well, like I said, poetry isn't my strong point. Anyways, don't forget to review! Rabid.

Next character is…

Itachi!


	2. The Demon in Me

Well, this is my second poem of the collection, this time about Itachi! Isn't he a /wonderful/ big brother. I'd /love/ to have an older sibling that killed the rest of my family. Anyway, relax and enjoy!

Once again, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. (Oh, how I wish I did… evil grin)

-Rabid

-------------------------

The Demon in Me:

Dripping blood,

Falling from my blade.

A monster.

A demon.

A murderer.

Little brother-

Live on, hatred as your fuel.

Become the best,

Rise to the top of them all,

The Shinobi of Konoha.

Detest me.

Kill me.

End the pain.

The guilt of knowing

I killed them all.

Mother, Father,

The whole Uchiha Clan

All fell,

Beneath my blade.

Seek revenge.

Become strong.

Kill me.

Your only brother.

--------------------------

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!

-Rabid.

Next character…

Naruto! Hear my version of the one who houses Kyuubi's thoughts on life!


	3. Rejection

The third chapter/poem is done! This time, you get to read about me going on and on about how Naruto must feel, from his point of view. Aren't you lucky! Well, this was written while I was babysitting a really annoying 7 year old. Hope you enjoy it!

-Rabid

-----------------------------

Rejection:

Pain and resentment.

I did nothing wrong.

Why?

Why do you all detest me?

Just see me for who I really am.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Kyuubi no Kitsune

Is all _they_ ever see.

"He's a demon!"

They call out.

No respect.

None at all.

Tears now refuse to fall.

I will not cry.

I will not die.

Not yet.

I will become

The best Hokage.

Then I will receive

What I seek.

Respect from others.

Is that really too much to ask?

I've done nothing wrong.

---------------------------

Well, it could have been worse. Tell me what you thought. Don't forget to review!

The next lucky character to be featured in my collection of poems is…

Gaara-Kun! My brother's favorite character!

-Rabid


	4. A Life Without Purpose

Well, this is the fourth part! I wrote this poem for my brother who is obsessed with Gaara-Kun.

Gaara-Kun's thoughts. My words. How much fun Gaara-Kun must have had, growing up as the youngest. If I had two older siblings, I'd probably go insane. I'm the oldest, so I probably bother my brothers and sister… Now I'm going on and on about something that has nothing to do with my poem… Oh well, Read, relax, and enjoy!

-Rabid

------------------------------

A Life Without Purpose is Worse than Death:

Swirling sand,

Spiraling around me,

Glistening with blood.

I have nobody to love.

Nobody I hold close in my heart.

Feared by the village,

And many others.

Bloodshed, killing,

Sand stained red.

Every step I take,

Death seems to follow.

I, Sabaku no Gaara,

Kill to remind myself…

That I live.

That is my purpose.

For a life without purpose,

Isn't worth living.

In killing, I kill a future assassin

Stopping them before they strike.

For a life without purpose,

Is worse than death itself.

------------------------------------

Well, this one took me longer than the others. Don't forget to review!

-Rabid.

Next character is…

Neji!


	5. A Caged Bird

Hello, readers. This is chapter/poem 5! It's Neji's turn to have his thoughts written on my paper! Isn't he lucky? Well, anyway, I've kinda been forgetting to say this, so, I'll say it now! I do not own Naruto. –sobsob- If I did, there would be some major changes. Sasuke would be the main character and his squad would have Neji and Gaara in it. So, yeah, the whole plot would be changed. Anyways, read, relax and enjoy!

-Rabid

---------------------------------

A Caged Bird:

A caged bird…

Forced to serve

The main branch.

Fate has left me here.

My destiny…

To serve Lady Hinata.

The Byakugan runs impurely,

Tainting her blood.

I possess our treasured skills

Of the Byakugan

Stronger and more pure

Than even Lord Hiashi.

I should be in the head branch.

Not her…

Not that failure!

Not Hinata!

She is shy.

Scared to make a move.

Weak and timid,

She can never lead the clan!

Yet, she was the one.

She was destined…

To be born there.

Her, not me.

She will only bring

Failure and disgrace

To the great Hyuuga Clan.

Someone will die for her

When she gets herself in danger.

Just like my father…

Who died to save the main branch.

This… caged bird…

Will set himself free.

--------------------------------------

Wow. This poem was long. Probably the longest I've ever written. Well, I hope you all enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!

-Rabid

The next lucky character is…

Hinata!


	6. My Ninja Way

This is Hinata's poem. Poor Hinata. She's so shy. Then she has her cousin, Neji, who wants to kill her. She reminds me of me when I was younger, minus the cousin part. Well read, relax, and enjoy! Before I forget, I do not own Naruto or any of the wonderful characters(-sobsob-).

-Rabid

----------------------------------

My Ninja Way:

Timid,

Quiet,

Like a mouse.

I must train,

Become bold.

In order to be

The head of the Hyuuga clan.

Maybe I should just,

Give up.

I can't.

I promised myself

That I will never quit.

I never go back on my word.

That is my Nindo,

My ninja way.

I will grow strong.

Like _that_ boy.

Like Naruto,

I will grow strong.

----------------------------

That poem took about a half hour before I overcame the evil writer's block that seems to haunt me everywhere I go. Don't forget to review!

-Rabid

The next character is…

Rock Lee, as requested.


	7. A Splendid Ninja

This is the seventh chapter/poem. I'll probably go up to 15 before deciding it complete. Anyways, this poem is about Rock Lee. I didn't plan on writing his, but somebody requested it. Poor Lee. Always being called "Bushy Brow". Who knows, maybe eventually he'll win the love of his favorite cherry blossom.

Once again, I do not own Naruto or the cast. That thought makes me so sad. Oh, how I wish Naruto were mine…

-Rabid.

------------------------------------

A Splendid Ninja:

Without Ninjutsu,

Or Genjutsu,

All I wanted

Was to become

A splendid ninja.

With only Taijutsu,

I failed.

Against Gaara,

I lost.

Never again

Will I be able

To go on

Ninja missions.

I barely even

Survived.

All I ever wanted

Was to win the love

Of my beloved Sakura,

And to become

A splendid ninja.

------------------------------

Well, like I said, I wasn't going to write this one. I don't know much about Rock Lee.

-Rabid

The next character is…

Haku! The boy who looks like a girl. Zabuza's tool.


	8. The Tainted Child

Ok, so this is a poem for Haku and the 8th in my collection! Once again, I was babysitting that annoying 7 year old when I wrote this. Well, read, relax, and enjoy! I do not own Naruto. If I did, the story would be severely demented and twisted from the original plot…

-Rabid

-----------------------

The Tainted Child:

A young boy

Without family.

A father

Who wanted me dead.

I killed him.

While I sat

On the bridge

In the cold of a winter day,

I found him.

The one I

Would always protect.

Momochi Zabuza.

The Demon of the Hidden Mist Village.

The one who called me a tool.

He taught me

And trained me

In the ways of the Ninja.

I swore to protect him.

The man who killed so many.

When the one

Known as the

Copycat Ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village

Struck to kill,

I was his shield.

I died for him.

-------------------------

That was another poem forced from the depths of writer's block. If you have any requests for a character, tell me! I still need 6 more poems. Don't forget to review!

-Rabid.

The next character is…

The evil pink haired girl, Sakura! I really don't like Sakura. She irritates me. I wouldn't even write it if Sakura weren't a main character and so many people seem to like her. In my opinion, she should never be able to win Sasuke's heart. Sasuke deserves so much more than an annoying pink haired girl.


	9. The Voice of a Cherry Blossom

This is chapter/poem 9, aka Sakura's poem. She seems to be everyone's favorite cherry blossom, so I wrote this one. Forgive me if you are one of her fans, but I don't think she'll ever win Sasuke's heart. She's not exactly my favorite character, so like I said, don't hate me for hating her!

Read, relax and enjoy! By the way, I don't own Naruto. I never have owned Naruto. I never will own Naruto.

-Rabid.

--------------------------------

The Voice of a Cherry Blossom:

Just a girl

With a goal

To win a boy's love..

To reach that goal,

I must be the first

To thaw the icy shell

That engulfs his heart.

How will I

Manage that

When so many others

Also yearn to do so.

I will only get

In his way

When he tries

To kill the one he's sworn to kill.

The boy

Who has rejected everyone

That tried to get close to him.

Why would I,

The girl with the oversized forehead,

Be any different?

I was foolish

To think I could win his heart.

------------------------

Like I said, I don't think Sakura will ever win Sasuke's heart, so if you think differently, don't review saying I'm wrong. It's all a matter of opinion. I'll think what I want. You think what you want. Don't forget to review!

-Rabid.

The next character is…

Shikamaru! Everyone's favorite lazy ninja!


	10. The Boy Who Envys the Clouds

Well, this is chapter/poem 10 and for Shikamaru. I've decided I will end the collection at 10 so I can start an actual story. This will be the last addition to it. Anyways, read, relax, and enjoy! Before I forget again, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

-Rabid

------------------------------

The Boy Who Envys the Clouds:

Sometimes I wish

I were a cloud.

Floating wherever

The breeze took me.

No troublesome missions.

Only drifting,

Calmly,

Lazily

Wherever the wind

Took me.

How I envy the clouds.

Free to drift

On whichever path they choose.

Instead, I live

As a ninja.

What a drag.

So troublesome...

I only became

A ninja

Because I thought

I could do

Whatever I'd please.

Boy, I was wrong.

Life is such a drag.

How I envy the clouds...

---------------------------------

Well, I hope you enjoyed my collection of poems! Don't forget to review!

-Rabid


End file.
